planetawesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Mercer
Name: Alex Mercer Origin: PROTOTYPE Classification: Blacklight virus, formerly human Gender: Male (Default form) Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, invulnerability , speed, and agility, major regeneration, high level of shapeshifting and absorption Weaknesses: Being reminded of his life as a human weakens him (may have overcame this though), too much damage to his body may force him to consume something to regenerate himself Destructive Capability: City Block Level with Tendril Barrage Range: Few Hundred Meters with Tendril Barrage Lifting Strength: Class 50 - 100 Superhuman L. Strength (Able to carry pieces of Abram Tanks with great ease) Striking Strength: Class 50 - 100 Superhuman S. Strength (Able to destroy Abram Tanks with a single punch) Durability: Around City Level (survived an explosion of a nuke from a quite close distance) Speed: Well Above Peak Human Running Speed, Faster than the Eye can See (Somewhere in excess of 322 KM/ H), Supersonic Reaction Speed (Able to dodge Abram Tank shells fired at him) Stamina: Seemingly Limitless Intelligence: As a human Mercer was a GENTEK scientist, now he possesses the knowledge of thousands and it grows with everyone he consumes, by the end of the game he has advanced knowledge of weaponry operation, piloting military vehicles, and possesses a great deal of battle experience when fighting the military and the Infected Standard Equipment: None Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Alex has several different uses he has for his shapeshifting powers, along with powerful attacks called Devastators Here's a full list of his shapeshifting powers; *'Claws:' Alex's fingers turn into foot-long, bladed claws used for tearing his opponents to pieces. By shoving his hand in the ground, he is able to make spikes shoot up from underground at range, with enough power to destroy Abrams tanks. *'Hammerfists:' Alex's arms turn into sledgehammer like weapons he uses to crush enemies, sacrifices speed for power, and destroys tanks effortlessly while crushing human enemies. *'Muscle Mass:' Alex's arms grow, becoming more muscular and powerful, when first unlocking this power, it doubles Alex's strength, but it can be upgraded to give him even more physical might, also important to note is that no speed or maneuverability is sacrificed by this power. *'Whipfist:' Alex's arm becomes shaped sort of like a kind of cannon, and is capable of releasing a whip that is bladed at the tip, he is able to use it to stab and slice through objects or enemies, cutting people clean in half, and can grab things from far away, useful for skyjacking helicopters. *'Blade:' Alex's arm grows into a large blade, extended past his forearm and elbow, with this he is able to slice enemies with ease, it is even capable of destroying tanks pretty easily, being second only to the hammerfists in raw power. *'Shield:' Alex can instantly grow a shield from his arm, absorbing attacks from enemies and pushing obstacles out of the way when he runs, such as cars, it can be destroyed, but Alex can just reform it. *'Armor:' Creates a solid, armored defense around Alex's whole body. The difference in defense is pretty large, missiles and tanks shells do little to him, however, his mobility and speed are noticeably decreased. Here's a full list of his Devastators; *'Tendril Barrage:' Alex sends hundreds of tendrils in all directions, impaling and consuming living things in all directions, the attack covers about a city block in less than a second. *'Graveyard Spike:' Alex shoves his fists in the ground, and large, 15-20 foot spikes from underground shoot up around him in a span of 20-30 feet, destroying tanks and impaling enemies. *'Critical Pain:' Alex pushes his hands forward, turning them into a large mass of tendrils four to five feet thick that shoot forward for 10 feet, instantly killing enemies and destroying tanks in front of him. Thermal Vision: Allows him to see by heat. Infected Vision: Allows Alex to see like the Infected, he can basically detect their presence within life-forms. Adaptive Parkour: Not a technique or attack technically, but it is a constant in the game and worthy of mention, Alex is able to run and maneuver through areas with superhuman speed and agility, instantly adapting to things such as jumping over incoming cars, running on the walls of skyscrapers, he is able to change direction mid-air and even glide through it due to unexplained means(some speculate it is a form of emo flight, since he appears to be shooting blood from his wrists while doing it), and is basically able to adapt and maneuver through most situations gracefully.